1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, in which an opening portion of a housing is opened/closed with an opening/closing cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, in which an opening portion disposed on a housing forming an outer framework of an apparatus is opened/closed by manually operating a rotatable opening/closing cover, for example, is known. In an electronic device (tape print apparatus) according to a prior art, an opening/closing cover (top cover) for opening/closing the opening portion of the housing (housing of a main body) is arranged. The opening/closing cover is rotatably engaged with the housing via a hinge portion disposed on a rear face side of the housing.
In such a rotatable engagement structure as the hinge portion according to the above described prior art, it is generally desirable that the engagement be released when a rotation action is performed over a predetermined range, so as to prevent the engagement structure from being damaged when too much force for operating an opening/closing cover is applied to generate an excessive load. However, the above described prior art does not take into account the above described problem, and thus the engagement between the opening/closing cover and the housing cannot be released.